Moria
Moria (Japanese: ナミ Nami) is a character of the day who appeared in Battles in the Sky!. She is a who on Sky Battles and also an instructor at the Kalos Canyon Sky Battle center. Moria was first seen flying over and , while she was involved in a battle with another Sky Trainer. She used her against her opponent's and managed to win. Later, when Ash was practicing in the nearby Sky Battle center, she approached him and challenged him to a Sky Battle. Ash gladly accepted, even though he had only just started practicing. Moria announced she would be battling with her Talonflame and that she wanted to battle Ash's Fletchling. However, her Talonflame refused, not seeing a worthy opponent in Fletchling. She then asked Ash to use his . Since Fletchling really wanted to battle too, Moria promised that if Hawlucha managed to win, she and Talonflame would battle Fletchling too. Although it put up a good fight, Hawlucha proved to be no match for Talonflame. As a result, Hawlucha was defeated, and this meant Moria and Talonflame wouldn't battle Ash's Fletchling. Bonnie came up to Moria, however, and asked if she would still battle Fletchling. This request was backed up by Ash, but Moria was hesitant, since they already made an agreement. Right at that moment, Talonflame was caught in a net by . Moria and the others followed Team Rocket's balloon with their wing-suits. Serena's Fennekin managed to destroy the balloon, after which the battle against Team Rocket continued on land. While Ash battled Team Rocket, Moria tried to rush to the net with her Talonflame to free it, but Ash's Fletchling already managed to do so before her. Moria then joined the fight and had her Talonflame blast Team Rocket off. After the battle, Talonflame thanked Fletchling and now accepted its request to battle, causing Moria to accept as well. During the battle, Talonflame managed to overpower Fletchling. Just when it seemed Fletchling was about to be defeated, it evolved into . It also learned , which it used time after time on Talonflame, also drastically increasing its speed. Talonflame proved no match for this newfound power and was defeated. Moria accepted her defeat and congratulated Ash on his victory. Afterwards, she said her goodbyes to Ash and his friends as they continued on their journey. Pokémon is Moria's only known Pokémon. It first battled a and easily managed to win. It later rejected its Trainer's proposal to battle Ash's Fletchling, not seeing a worthy opponent in it, and instead battled Ash's Hawlucha. During the battle, Talonflame was able to defeat Hawlucha with Steel Wing. After the battle, it was caught in a net by . It was later freed by Ash's Fletchling and then sent Team Rocket blasting off with Fire Blast. After this, Talonflame thanked Fletchling for freeing it and now realized that it would be a better opponent than it originally suspected. It accepted Fletchling's request to battle, also causing Moria to accept. Fletchling initially did well against Talonflame, using its nimbleness and its observations from Talonflames battle with Hawlucha, but it was later overwhelmed, but Fletchling's evolution into caused it to learn , which it immediately used on Talonflame. Talonflame was completely out-sped and was ultimately defeated by a final Flame Charge. Talonflame's known moves are , , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=日笠陽子 Yōko Hikasa |en=Laurie Hymes |fi=Amy Burgess |he=עדי בר לב Adi Bar Lev |it=Ludovica De Caro |pl=Julia Chatys |pt_br=Andressa Andreatto |es_eu=Catherina Martínez}} Category:Kalos characters of the day Category:Female characters Category:Anime characters Category:Flying-type Trainers es:Moria fr:Jade it:Alisea ja:ナミ zh:娜米